1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electrolytic electrode and a coating thereon having a smooth surface morphology which generates decreased amounts of oxygen for use in the electrolysis of aqueous chlor-alkali solutions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrode efficiency is an important consideration in various industrially important electrochemical processes, particularly where the electrode is utilized as an anode in a chlorine evolving process. Generally in these processes, the electrodes will contain a platinum-group oxide coating. These platinum group metal oxide coatings, such as are described in one or more of the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,265,526, 3,632,498, 3,711,385, and 4,528,084 are most always alcohol-based, e.g., butanol.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,092, there is taught a method of electrolysis using an anode comprising an electrically conductive, particularly titanium, substrate at least partially covered with a solid solution-type coating consisting essentially of titanium, ruthenium and tin dioxides. The anode can find use in a mercury cell for the production of chlorine and caustic.
It would be desirable, however, to provide an electrode for service in chlorate electrolytic cells which provides improved efficiency and low oxygen generation while having improved lifetimes, without the necessity for an alcohol solvent.